All of the motorcycle seats currently on the market have a solid, compact form, so that whenever the motorcycle is left outside in intense sunlight or pouring rain, the seat becomes either burning hot, sopping wet, or covered with dust. Each of these conditions greatly bothers riders, because pants are dirtied or their bodies are greatly discomforted and harmed, perhaps even to the extent of requiring medical treatment. In view of these many problems, these defects in conventional motorcycle seats should be improved.